


Turtle Dove

by t0m0kii



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0m0kii/pseuds/t0m0kii
Summary: [ANGEL/DEMON AU] When guardian angel Edd finally gets assigned to someone to watch over, a certain small imp comes along to interfere, but what if that imp has some good in him after all? It's up to Edd to get him to see the good hidden inside.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> here's the first chapter !!! hope you enjoy !!! <3  
> ~~ this story is a collab between me and my talented good friend @lovecoresockhead on tumblr, and if you'd like to see an illustrated version of this chapter, you can find it on her blog here: https://lovecoresockhead.tumblr.com/post/175080147090/turtle-dove-chapter-1 !!!! ~~

It had been a normal evening before Edd had gotten the news.

He had gotten it in a letter, a leter in a white envelope with gold trimmings and a big red seal on the front of it. A sure sign that there was a very important document kept inside.

Inside was a small piece of parchment that told him to report immediately to Center Heaven.

From the outside, Center Heaven was just a really huge building above the clouds, almost like a castle. Everything was pure milk white. Just looking at it would sort of draw you to it, make you want to go inside, and if you did go inside, it looked even better. From the inside, the ceilings were way high up, and pillars lined the walls. On the floor was a carpet made of gold, matching perfectly with the whiteness of everything else.

Everything was so fancy. It made Edd nervous, but, nevertheless, he walked proudly down the hall, his silk white robes gently flowing behind him. He’d never been there before, but he decided it would be good to just act like he knew what he was doing.

And even though he didn’t exactly know what they needed him for, he had a pretty good guess as to what it could be.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly walked right past the door to the Head Angel’s office, but, luckily, he stopped himself in time. He grabbed the doorknob, his hand shaking, and nervously stepped inside.

“Goooood evening, Head Angel Jimmy!” His voice was filled with fake confidence, and he had a dumb looking grin on his face, but at least he looked like he knew what he was doing.

There he was, in a huge room full of clouds, sitting at a desk made of quartz, the Head Angel, Jimmy. He was a small young boy with golden curly hair that was rumoured to have little bits of stardust in it (which Edd had wanted to see for himself, but he wasn’t about to be rude and check). His robes were of a different color, being sky blue instead of the normal silk white, which indicated to Edd that he was of high importance. Even though the Head Angel turned out to be quite small, he figured there was a reason they put him into such a high role of authority. He decided it would be best to not get on his nerves.

“So…You summoned me?”

Jimmy nodded, showing off what seemed to be a familiar fake smile. “Yes indeedy!” He glanced down at Edd from the floating cloud his desk stood on. Suddenly, a chair materialized out of thin air in front of the desk. “Come on up and take a seat for a second!”

Edd’s fear dissolved a little bit as he fluttered his wings and flew up onto the cloud, plopping down into the seat.

“So me and the council have done some thinking,” said Jimmy in his high-pitched, squeaky voice, “and we decided that we would promote you to Guardian Angel level!”

Edd gasped. The day that he had always been waiting for had finally arrived! A million thoughts ran through his head at once. Where would he be assigned to? And to whom? Will they like him? Will it be difficult? Oh, who cares! The day had finally arrived!

He figured he had better respond. “That’s wonderful!” He tried to regain some of his composure, but he was just too excited.

Jimmy nodded. He reached somewhere under his desk and pulled out a small folder, handing it to Edd. “You’re being assigned to Ed in Peach Creek! Lucky for you, it’s not that far from where we are. And everything you need to know is in that folder!”

Edd held the small folder in his hands, beaming. “Thank you, thank you!”

Jimmy smiled, leaning in close. “But…Don’t. Mess. Up.”

This sudden change in tone made Edd jump.

“Okie dokie! You can go now! Bye-byeee!” Jimmy grinned, waving and turning away, signaling to Edd that it was time for him to take his leave.

He waved back nervously and flew back down to the ground, walking right out the door and into the hallway.

He looked through the folder as he walked. There were several papers inside that he made sure to read over carefully. When he had finally reached the last paper, he noticed something particularly interesting about it.

“'What To Do in Case of an Imp Problem’…An imp problem? Now how in the world would that go about?” Nevertheless, he kept it in the folder for later…Just in case.

Imps are strange creatures that resided in the underworld. They’re highly mischevious and can be pretty annoying, but other than that, they’re basically harmless. Most imps are known to be rude and concieted, but Edd had never met one, so he didn’t know for sure what they were like.

And I never plan to meet one, he thought to himself.

However, there was a certain imp not too far away that was busy making plans to pay him a visit.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd meets the boy he is meant to protect, along with another unlikely visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to add this next chapter !! this story was originally a collaboration between me and my friend, but my friend lost passion for the project and therefore could not illustrate anymore chapters, so i sort of gave up on it for a while. but here is the next chapter !!!! if you'd like me to continue the story, please let me know !!! <3

Even though he'd never done anything quite like it before, Eddy wasn't nervous at all about his assignment. Looking down at the paper the Head Devil had given him, he re-read it again and again.  
It was simple - Just interfere as much as possible (which he'd been told he was very good at doing anyway), balance things out so things don't get too good and wholesome, etcetera, etcetera. Well, for the most part, he thought it was simple. The only thing he was slightly concerned about was the angel he was supposed to be messing with.  
He wondered what they were like.  
He shook his head. He probably wasn't supposed to be wondering that.  
Oh well. Anyway, there wasn't much point in standing around anymore in his dark, somber room, so he got up and walked downstairs to the front door to make his departure.  
“Where are you goin'?” asked a familiar frightening voice from the shadows. It didn't frighten him as much as it used to, but the bad memories were still there.  
Eddy turned around, putting on a fake grin. “Out! I'll, uh, be back later, eheheh...”  
It was dark, but he could see the owner of the voice roll his eyes and turn away. Eddy saw this as his permission to leave.  
Closing the door behind him, he let out a big sigh. Oddly enough, he felt better after doing that, almost as if all of the anxiety seeped out with the sigh. Things were going to be alright, and it was time to make some mischief.  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
On the way down to Peach Creek, Edd tried to think of good ways to introduce himself to his new companion.   
“Hmmm,” he pondered. “How about...'It is I, your guardian angel!'...No, that's much too formal...”  
Before he had time to think of a proper greeting, he had already arrived. Taking a deep breath, he looked around the neighborhood.  
It was quiet, almost too quiet. Usually there would probably be children playing in the cul-de-sac, but nothing was there. But maybe it was a good thing there wasn't anyone outside. Even though angels are invisible to everyone except those they are seeking, it still would be a bit awkward.   
Edd looked at the house he'd landed next to, which was supposedly Ed's house. There was a small window open that looked like it led to the basement. He bent down and took a peek inside.  
The room was an absolute mess. There were posters for old horror movies sloppily taped onto the wall, all sorts of stains on the floors, but the main thing that caught our angel's eye was a boy sitting on a bed in the corner reading a comic book. There he is! thought Edd.  
Carefully, he slipped in through the window, softly closing it behind him.  
Ed hadn't even looked up from his comic book. “Hi, Double D.”  
Edd paused, a look of confusion appearing on his face. “Pardon?”  
It was then when Ed finally decided to put his comic down. When he saw Edd, his eyes lit up. “How come you're wearing a dress? Did Sarah make you play tea-party with her again?”  
The angel's cheeks flushed. “Now, hold on there, mister-”  
“Where's Eddy?” As this final question was said, some sort of black fog began to emit from somewhere, coming together to form a small wirlwind in the middle of the room. Both Ed and Edd watched in awe. Once the wirldwind had calmed down, a small, impish looking boy appeared in its place. “There you are, Eddy!”   
Edd's eyes widened when he saw Eddy. He'd never seen an imp before until that moment, but just by looking at him he knew he was going to be nothing but bothersome.  
“Anyways...Ed!” Edd stepped up to Ed, his halo shining a little brighter with every word he said. “I'm Eddward, and I'm your gaurdian angel! We come in the form of one of your friends in order to gain trust, so that's why I strongly resemble your 'Double D', and I promise I'll do my best to make sure you make the right decisions for your life!” He gave him a warm smile. He wasn't sure if Ed fully understood, but he figured he would soon enough.  
Suddenly, a loud voice interrupted. “Ha! Listen to Professor Harvard over there! No point in listening to him.” Eddy got closer and sarcastically pointed to Edd. “Get a load a' this guy, huh, Ed?”  
Ed smiled. “I don't want a load of him, I only need one!”  
A few seconds of silence went by.  
Eddy narrowed his eyes. He then pointed to Ed and looked the angel standing next to him right in the eye. “Get a load a' this guy.”   
“Oh, leave him alone!” The angel replied, hands on his hips. “Besides, you still haven't even explained yourself!”  
The imp, smirking, then turned back to Ed. “Alright, kid, listen up.” He began. “I'm here to balance things out. To make sure Sockhalo over there doesn't turn ya into a good-two-shoes.”  
Edd's face turned red, but he calmed himself down quickly, for Ed's sake. “Anyways,” he shifted the conversation. “Whenever you need to make important decisions, or just need someone to watch over you, I will be there! I'll just appear on your shoulder, and I'll guide you through it all.”  
“And I'll be there too! Just to interfere, though.” Eddy grinned.  
Oddly enough, Ed seemed like he didn't have any difficulty processing this situation.  
“Now that you've met your angel...” The angel's voice trailed off, his eyes wandering over to the imp standing next to him. “And your devil...What do you want to do now?”  
Ed sat for a moment, deep in thought.  
Suddenly, he smiled. “Take a nap! Goodnight.” He layed down onto his bed and, just like that, fell fast asleep.   
The angel and the imp just sat there awkwardly for a moment.  
“Tch. What a lump.” Eddy broke the silence. “Anyways, I'm done here. See y-”  
“Not yet!” Edd grabbed him by the sleeve before he could whoosh away in another wirlwind. “We're gonna have to talk.”


End file.
